Legends:Zaifo-Vias
|era=Era da Ascensão do Império }} Zaifo-Vias era um Mestre Jedi Humano que serviu à Ordem Jedi durante as últimas décadas da República Galáctica. Quando os Sith revelaram ter retornado durante a Invasão de Naboo em 32 ABY, Mestre Zaifo-Vias secretamente autorizou a criação de um exército de clones, deixando a ordem ao governo Kaminoano antes de ser assassinado por seu amigo, Conde Dookan. Biografia Mestre Jedi thumb|left|[[Legends:Dookan|Dookan entrega o corpo de Zaifo-Vias|200px]] Um Humano sensível à Força dotado de predição, Zaifo-Vias veio dos Mundos Cassandranos e foi criado na Ordem Jedi. Muitos Jedi de sua época foram introduzidos na Ordem numa idade muito jovem e instruídos nos caminhos da Força no Templo Jedi de Coruscant.The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force Zaivo-Vias construiu seu próprio sabre de luz e eventualmente atingiu a posição de Mestre Jedi. Ele se tornou um amigo próximo do Mestre Dookan e os dois eram vistos juntos em público. Mestre Zaifo-Vias foi escolhido para sentar no Alto Conselho Jedi, mas foi removido de sua posição em um certo ponto próximo ao Bloqueio de Naboo em 32 ABY, por suas ideias serem julgadas muito extremas pelos outros membros. Em 52 ABY, Zaifo-Vias acompanhou Dookan, o Mestre Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn, e a membro do Alto Conselho Jedi Jocasta Nu numa reunião ao mundo de Serenno. Após quatro horas num rigoroso debate, um breve intervalo foi dado, e os Jedi foram afrontados pelo magistrado das Fazendas Damask Hego Damask, na realidade, o Lorde Negro dos Sith Darth Plagueis. Ele mostrou seus entendimentos sobre o futuro da República, e ambos Dookan e Zaifo-Vias rebateram com seus próprios entendimentos. O Mestre Jedi foi bastante severo com suas respostas e relutante em concordar com o que ambos Dookan e Damask pareciam no consenso. Algum tempo depois, Zaifo-Vias e Dookan estiveram presentes no Edifício do Senado e conheceram o Senador Palpatine de Naboo, na realidade, o aprendiz Sith de Damask (e futuro Mestre de Dookan), Darth Sidious.Darth Plagueis Enquanto seu amigo Dookan ficou desencantado com os Jedi e com o Senado, Zaifo-Vias ficou preocupado. Ele se convenceu de que tempos sombrios estavam à diante, mas o Conselho Jedi deu pouca atenção aos seus avisos. Em 32 ABY, uma reunião foi organizada pelo Supremo Chanceler Finis Valorum em Coruscant. Zaifo-Vias estava presente juntamente com os Jedi Yoda, Mace Windu, Adi Gallia e Jorus C'baoth. Mais uma vez, Hego Damask se aproximou de Zaifo-Vias, e mais uma vez ele admitiu abertamente que uma crescente escuridão estava se aproximando, como ele havia dito aos Jedi vinte anos antes em Serenno. Zaifo-Vias concordou com a afirmação de Damask, o mesmo informando sobre os clonadores em Kamino que poderiam fazer crescer um exército e deixá-lo em espera até que fosse preciso. O Mestre Jedi primeiramente ficou cético sobre isso, mas foi persuadido a pensar. Não muito tempo depois, Zaifo-Vias foi até os Kaminoanos e requereu um exército de clones para a República. Com os fundos fornecidos pelas Fazendas Damask, Zaifo-Vias pagou aos Kaminoanos. Por volta da mesma época, Zaifo-Vias foi contatado pelo Supremo Chanceler Valorum, que sabia da especialidade do Mestre Jedi no submundo do crime, e lhe deu uma missão secreta de negociar com o Sindicato Pyke de Oba Diah. Devido à comissão do Senado atribuído ao caso Pyke querer manter negociações entre o governo galáctico e uma organização criminosa estritamente longe dos olhos do público, Zaifo-Vias não informou ao Conselho Jedi de sua missão. Foi por volta dessa época que Dookan se resignou da Ordem Jedi e caiu para o lado sombrio da Força, juntando-se à Ordem dos Lordes Sith como Darth Tyranus, aprendiz de Darth Sidious. Mal sabia Zaifo-Vias que ambos Sidious e Dookan estavam cientes do seu pedido do exército clone e planejavam os passos de sua morte. O primeiro teste dado para Dookan era de matar o seu velho amigo. Fazendo isso, ele iria completar o pacto que prescrevia o assassinato de uma pessoa próxima como uma medida de comprometimento com a causa Sith. Ao executar o homem, Dookan ganharia total controle do projeto dos Sith, usando Zaifo-Vias como um cobertura. Vendo que Dookan havia agarrado o lado sombrio, Sidious lhe deu o nome Sith e o título de Darth Tyranus.Labyrinth of Evil Zaifo-Vias chegou em Oba Diah com o assistente pessoal de Valorum, Silman, mas a conversa secreta entre a República e o Sindicato foi adiada, pelo fato do Conselho Jedi ter contactado Zaifo-Vias e lhe atribuído a missão de negociações de paz entre as tribos da Floresta Feluciana em Felucia. Contudo, os dois homens nunca chegaram em seu destino, pois os Pykes foram contratados por Tyranus. O Sindicato, desejando ganhar vantagem sobre famílias criminais rivais, fechou um acordo com Tyranus, que lhe pagou uma larga quantia. Às ordens de Tyranus, os Pykes derrubaram a Lançadeira T-6 Jedi 775519 sobre Oba Diah. A nave caiu numa pequena lua habitável do planeta. Como prova do cumprimento do acordo, os criminosos recuperaram o corpo do Jedi dos escombros e o devolveram para Tyranus, levando Silman—que havia sobrevivido—prisioneiro como segurança. Zaifo-Vias foi traído e morto por seu velho amigo, mas o projeto clone ainda estava em andamento, então Dookan assumiu de onde Zaifo-Vias parou. Até que ele fosse silenciado, Zaifo-Vias manteve o projeto em segredo. Para garantir que isso "ficasse" em segredo, Dookan apagou todos os arquivos do planeta Kamino dos Arquivos Jedi, juntamente com outros trinta e sete sistemas adicionais, incluindo Dagobah e Dromund, que Sidious havia julgado ser de potencial valor para os Sith—isso tudo depois de ter renunciado e saído da Ordem Jedi publicamente.Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections thumb|Ficha oficial de Zaifo-Vias nos arquivos da República|250px Os arquivos oficiais da República Galáctica sobre Zaifo-Vias—classificados como "Ficha 127456"—contavam uma história diferente. De acordo com a ficha, Zaifo-Vias pereceu enquanto tentava negociar a paz com algumas tribos de Felucia, adicionado que ele estava a bordo de uma lançadeira que caiu na superfície do planeta. Os arquivos falavam que seu corpo foi eventualmente removido pelos Felucianos, que o trataram de acordo com seus costumes, providenciando uma explicação para o não achamento de seu corpo. A ficha de Zaifo-Vias estipulava que "muitas das informações sobre sua morte permanecem confidenciais sob Escritório do Chanceler", embora "uma investigação mais aprofundada sobre o assunto pode ser autorizada numa data futura". Legado thumb|left|O corpo de Zaifo-Vias pós-morte|200px Ao invés de se desfazer do corpo de seu velho amigo quando ele foi devolvido pelos Pykes, Dookan o preservou numa cápsula de hibernação de criogênio por anos, até o Clã Bancário Intergaláctico iniciar o seu plano de transformar o senhor de guerra Kaleesh, General Qymaen jai Sheelal, num grande estrategista ciborgue supremo. Fazendo a transfusão de sangue do corpo de Zaifo-Vias para as veias do ciborgue, Grievous viria a tornar-se o Supremo Comandante do exército de droides da Confederação dos Sistemas Independentes. Tendo sido a transformação de Grievous num ciborgue bem-sucedida, Dookan lhe deu o próprio sabre de luz de Zaifo-Vias (presumidamente um diferente que ele carregava em Oba Diah que permaneceu nos escombros da lançadeira na lua do planeta). Em 22 ABY, dez anos depois da morte de Zaifo-Vias, as investigações do Mestre Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi o levaram até Kamino, a fonte do dardo que matou Zam Wesell, que tentou assassinar a Senadora Padmé Amidala. Lá, na Cidade Typoca, o Primeiro Ministro Kaminoano Lama Su contou a Kenobi que Zaifo-Vias havia ordenado a criação de um exército de clones a pedido do Senado, a fim de ajudar a República Galáctica. Su estava sob a impressão de que Zaifo-Vias era um membro do Conselho Jedi na época que fez o pedido, e não sabia do seu falecimento. Percebendo que um erro na linha de tempo podia existir, Mestre Kenobi contactou o Alto Conselho Jedi e revelou sobre a existência de um exército. O exército de Zaifo-Vias foi eventualmente revelado e usado a mando da República Galáctica. O conflito entre os Separatistas e a República, em fato, foi nomeado depois disso. No terceiro ano do referido conflito, como parte das ilusões Sith criadas pelo ritual do lado sombrio de Darth Sidious e Darth Tyranus, Zaifo-Vias apareceu para Yoda em Korriban. Seu espectro estava sendo torturado, ligado por eletricidade, e implorando para Yoda soltá-lo. Contudo, Yoda viu através dele com seus olhos Sith, fazendo com que ele se fundisse com Sidious. Em 19 ABY, o exército de Zaifo-Vias foi usado pelo Chanceler para destruir a Ordem Jedi de acordo com o plano Sith em um milênio de tramas. Desta maneira, Zaifo-Vias, manipulado pelos Lordes Sith, teve uma mão na contribuição de destruir a Ordem Jedi num esforço para tentar salvá-la. Nos bastidores thumb|[[Warren Fu foi usado como referência para Zaifo-Vias]] Nos primeiros rascunhos de Ataque dos Clones, o nome do Jedi que contactou os Kaminoanos era Sido-Dyas, apontando para uma conexão conceitual provavelmente cedo para Darth Sidious. Contudo, curiosamente, "Sifo-Dyas" aparece em um único lugar, aparentando um erro típico (como a letra D e F são localizadas próximas umas das outras no teclado) que Lucas mais tarde preferiu para o nome original.[http://sfy.ru/sfy.html?script=star_wars_episode_2 Attack of the Clones draft script], URL accessed on September 6, 2007 Em adição, "Sido-Dyas" foi originalmente apenas uma falsa identidade de Sidious—Obi-Wan Kenobi alegou numa ter ouvido falar dele, e Mace Windu confirmou que não havia nenhum Jedi com esse nome. Sua história de fundo foi prometida por George Lucas para ser apresentada em Vingança dos Sith,[[Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones|''Star Wars'': Episódio II Ataque dos Clones]] comentário de DVD mas ao invés disso ele explicou na romance seguinte Labyrinth of Evil. O nome do personagem foi mudado no Brasil para Zaifo-Vias. O nome original é foneticamente similar a uma expressão vulgar no português brasileiro, então isso foi feito para evitar trocadilhos. A primeira aparência visual de Zaifo-Vias foi no quadrinho The Eyes of Revolution lançado em Star Wars: Visionaries. A história foi escrita e desenhada pelo artista conceitual da ILM Warren Fu e como um pequeno ovo de páscoa, ou piada interna, Fu usou a sua própria face para a do Mestre Jedi. O artista Chris Trevas noticiou a semelhança nos quadrinhos ao fazer a pesquisa para a sua própria ilustração de Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force. Por uma questão de continuidade, e respeito por um colega artista, Trevas contactou Fu para reprisar seu papel para o Jedi vs. Sith bem como sua ilustração.DEL REY Internet newsletter, December 2007, URL accessed on May 14, 2008 Em 2014, The Lost One, episódio 10 da temporada seis de "Star Wars: The Clone Wars", revelou mais detalhes sobre os últimos momentos de Zaifo-Vias e a maneira exata de sua morte.'Clone Wars' still has life in the 'Star Wars' universe on USA Today Aparições *''Darth Plagueis'' *''The Eyes of Revolution'' *[[Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (romance)|romance de Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones]] *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *[[Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones|''Star Wars'': Episódio II Ataque dos Clones]] *[[Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (Romantização júnior)|romance júnior de Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones]] *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones Movie Storybook'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones 2'' * * * * * *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *[[Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (Romantização júnior)|romance júnior de Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith]] *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' Fontes *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' * * *''Mythmaking: Behind the Scenes of Attack of the Clones'' * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Movie Storybook'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Scrapbook'' *''Galactic Crisis!'' *''Episode III: Revenge of the Sith: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * *''Star Wars Annual 2009'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 18'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 34'' * * * * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' * * * * * * * * * }} Notas e referências Links Externos * Categoria:Mestres Jedi Categoria:Membros do Conselho Jedi Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Machos Categoria:Jedi pós-Ruusan